


Three Ficlets for Advice

by kuonji



Series: Advice [2]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Gen, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-28
Updated: 2012-05-28
Packaged: 2017-11-06 05:32:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/415289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuonji/pseuds/kuonji
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Alternative Links:<br/><a href="http://kuonji14.livejournal.com/3394.html">http://kuonji14.livejournal.com/3394.html</a></p>
    </blockquote>





	Three Ficlets for Advice

**Author's Note:**

> Alternative Links:  
> <http://kuonji14.livejournal.com/3394.html>

**Option 1**

Rodney heard the door slide shut, and he lowered his arm with a sigh. "Oh, thank god," he said. Until he saw that Sheppard had stepped into the room, instead of out. "What are you doing in here?!" he not-quite-shrieked. He searched franticly for a loose sheet to cover himself with, finally grasping a serviceable pillow.

"Uh..." Sheppard waved a vague hand at Rod, as if to say, 'He invited me, I think?'

"Make nice for the Colonel," said a whisper by his ear. Then, louder, "Come closer. What do you expect to do way over there?"

"Uh..." This time, Sheppard waved at Rodney, as if to say, 'I don't think he wants me to...?" Rodney shook his head fiercely to corroborate this, adding wildly exaggerated shooing motions in case Sheppard didn't get the point.

"Don't mind him. He's obviously been unconsciously mooning over you for months. Trust me, I'd know."

"Yeah...?" The smile spreading over Sheppard's face was somehow as endearing as it was indecent.

"Oh hell," Rodney said, moving the pillow to cover his face.

There were several more steps this time, and he wouldn't hear the door open again until many hours later.

  
****  


**Option 2**

Rodney heard the door slide shut, and he lowered his arm with a sigh. "Oh, thank god," he said, seeing that Sheppard, in a rare moment of thoughtfulness (or maybe just shock), had stepped out of the room, instead of in.

Rod made a disappointed sound.

The bed bounced a second later, Rod getting to his feet and pulling his clothes together as he headed out the door.

"Where are you going?" Rodney made a grab for his counterpart, sure that someone would see Rod, or even smell him, and know -- just _know_ \-- what horrible things he had been doing with -- to -- Rodney.

"I'm going to bring him back," was Rod's matter-of-fact reply.

"What?!" But the door was already closing behind him.

  
****  


**Option 3**

"John, what's the matter?" Elizabeth asked. John had an odd look on his face, as if he had just seen something profound.

"Uh, what?"

"You went to find Rodney. What happened?"

"Uh. I don't-- What?"

Elizabeth stared hard at him for a moment, then sighed when he seemed not to even notice. "Go take a break. We'll go over this later."

"Huh? Oh, okay..." He stayed right where he was.

Elizabeth rolled her eyes.

  
END.


End file.
